Kaim
Kaim is a male demon from Devilman who is in love with Sirene. He is a quad demon with 2 spiked horn tusks that protruding from his shoulders and an extendable tail that he can grab things with (like his own head). In the Devilman 90s ova and CB Chara Go Nagai World he's played by Unsho Ishizuka who was Narration and Void in berserk, Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop (that's racist), Shuuzou Saionji (ep 3); Wang (ep 2) in Cyber City Oedo 808 (c-ck s-ckin awesome!!), Katsumi Seta in Devil Lady, Vajramon in Digimon tamers (oh joy, the evangelion of Digimon), Hercule in dbz kai and super,Jeff Bogard in the 1st fatal fury video, Bounty Hunter B (ep 8) in fist of the north star 2, Bunta Fujiwara in Initial D, Joey Jostar in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shio Sakaki in KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple, Guld Goa Bowman in Macross Plus, Ernest Johnson and Narrator in Macross Delta, Hayato Daimon in Mahoromantic(hot), Zabuza Momochi in Naruto, Sanga in New Fist of the North Star, Kizaru in One Piece, Narrator in Pokémon, Tetsurou Yoshinogawa/Sailor Chef (ep 179) in Sailor Stars, Soga in Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken, Dr Gel in Space Dandy, Karl Haushofer; Mahamayuri Vidyaraja (ep 2) in Spirit Warrior/Kujaku Oh/ Peacock King, Tenkai Sumeragi In Steel Angel Kurumi 2, Blanka in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie(my fave fighter), Morrison in Tales of Phantasia, Heihachi in the new Tekken cr-p, Priest in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Narrator in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber and Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ and CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Wolf Hawkfield in Virtua Fighter, Dixon in Virus Buster Serge (a masami Obari anime? at least ir wasn't one of hs several p0rn0es), Gozaburo Kaiba in Yugioh season 0 and Gustav in Zatch Bell Devilman In both the anime/manga he comes to help Sirene fight Akira Fudo(Devilman). With Sirene on the verge of death, he suggests that in order for her to defeat Devilman, they would have to merge. He professes his love for her and kills himself by yanking off his head with his tail so that Sirene would keep her consciousness when they merge. The resulting appearance of the merged demon had Kaim's body with Sirene's upper torso coming from where his head once was creating a centaur-like creature. The newly merged demon zapped Devilman with energy then skewered him through the abdomen with one of it's tusk. In a panic, Devilman quickly flew off the spike and landed by a river and reverted back to Akira, rendering him unconscious. The new Demon felt victorious after the defeat of Devilman but shortly after, it died in a statue-like form from Sirene's severe wounds. So is he a hermaphrodite in that forme? Cuz its a lot like Baron Ashura. CB Chara Go Nagai World !!!]] In here, he is first seen watching Sirene taking an ice water shower(but she is basically nude anyway so it don't make much difference if she's in the shower or not) and later brings her talons back to her after the battle at the glacier in OAV 1. He is seen with her during the rest of the OAV's and it is revealed that Amon's soul is inside Kaim because of Psycho Jenny (but this goes against the Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman) Devilman Crybaby In Crybaby he is one of the demons who has a human skin. His human appearance is that of a tall muscular brown-eyed man with short brown hair and a goatee, wearing a light brown suit and red tie. As in previous incarnations, he is defined by his relationship with Sirene. He assists her in tracking down Akira (Devilman) as Sirene wishes to be reunited with her lover Amon who is inhabiting Akira's body. The first indication the audience has that Kaim has unrequited feelings for Sirene occurs when Sirene complains of having pent-up sexual frustration from being unable to find Amon and Kaim offers to assist her with its release. She turns him down stating that he is not a high enough ranking demon to be worth her interest. They track Akira successfully and- as in the original manga- when Sirene is dying Kaim professes his love for her and offers her his body as to fuse with to give her a few more moments of life to kill Akira, and beheads himself. His actions serve as a turning point in Akira's understanding of demons, love and empathy. Until this point in Crybaby Akira fully believed Ryo's screed that demons were thoughtless monsters incapable of emotion and empathy, but witnessing Kaim's self-sacrifice for Sirene causes him to question Ryo and start acting independently, leading him to eventually find and assist other devilmen. In here he's voiced by Rikiya Koyama who was Jubee Sanada in Crash B Da Man, Police Chief Hiwatari in D N Angel, Coyote Starrk in Bleach, Yamato in Naruto Shippuden(ninja ball Z), Ging Freecss in hunter x hunter (the new one), Giovanni in pokemon origins, Yamagishi in Parasyte -the maxim-, Tora in Ushio and Tora, Galley and Kyros in One Piece(pirate ball z), mozgus in the cr-ppy cgi berserk, Neptune Shoukaku in Gintama, Hideo Kuze in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Wolverine in Marvel Anime, Jubei Kibagami in the tv Ninja Scroll, Reiji Takayama in Witchblade (that's almost like a p0rn0), Public official in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and Taiga Saejima in the Yakuza games in the dub he's voiced be Joe Ochman who was Eccentro in mon colle knights, Dragren in B Da Man Crossfire, Crabmon, Coelamon, Kevin Crier, Deputymon #1, Soldier #2, UlforceVeedramon, Dondokomon, Makuramon in Digimon, Nascal and the Uglinator in Flint the Time Detective, Hightower in the 2000s fox kids Transformers: Robots in Disguise, Hypnomaniac in Big Bad Beetleborgs, repairman in Saved by the Bell: The New Class (Saved by the Bell: GX) and Engineer #3 in the Garfield movie. its all kids shows! and now hes doing a violent p0rn0 like Devilman crybaby?! that kinda f'd up!! Category:Demon Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Devilman (franchise)